Jiub (Dawnguard)
|Base ID = }} Jiub is a Dunmer ghost who may be found in the Soul Cairn. In life, he was a prisoner in the boat which the Nerevarine took to Morrowind, and eventually became a saint. He died during the Oblivion Crisis, where his soul was captured by Mehrunes Dagon. Background Jiub's early life was dark and a time that he himself deeply regrets. Murder was always in demand in his homeland of Morrowind, and so he worked as a low-grade assassin to feed his skooma addiction. It was a choice that led to his eventual incarceration.Dialogue with Jiub Prisoner Jiub was sent to prison after a failed assassination on a high-ranking official of House Redoran. A rival assassin from the Morag Tong reached his target first and alerted the guards to cover his tracks. Jiub was sent to jail in Vivec City after his trial. Upon his release in 3E 427, he was transferred by ship alongside the Nerevarine, who had been sent from the Imperial City, to Morrowind.Events in It was at this time he decided to turn his life around to seek redemption. He felt compelled to give something back to the people of Morrowind, so he decided to embark upon a crusade against the Cliff Racers who plagued his homeland. Slayer In the following years, Jiub sought out and slayed the winged menace across the ashlands of Morrowind and beyond. On one occasion, a Cliff Racer he was pursuing led him into an ambush. According to Jiub, the entire nest attacked him—but over the course of two full days Jiub was victorious after killing seventy six of them.Saint Jiub's Opus Saint For his efforts in wiping out the Cliff Racers from Vvardenfell, he was canonized by the Tribunal Temple.Overheard conversation in He became a hero across the region of Morrowind and even had a festival, known as Saint Jiub's Fair, named after him.Dialogue with Burz gro-Khash Death During the events of , Jiub later moved to Kvatch in Cyrodiil to focus on his writing, but his life was tragically cut short when an Oblivion Gate opened outside the city in 3E 433. His soul was captured by a Dremora during the attack on the city and sent to the Soul Cairn. Interactions Impatience of a Saint The Dragonborn can interact with the spiritual essence of Jiub and accept a quest to find the pages of his first volume of his autobiography; its pages are scattered across the barren landscape of the Soul Cairn. Jiub also mentions life in Morrowind and Cyrodiil and how he was imprisoned. When he is first encountered he is under the impression that he is imprisoned in Tamriel, although he has no idea how he came to be imprisoned or that he has been dead for over 200 years. Dialogue Quotes Trivia *Jiub's crusade against the Cliff Racers did not bring the species into extinction, as Mjoll the Lioness often shares with the Dragonborn about her adventures in Morrowind, where she would hunt Cliff Racers with her father. Judging from Mjoll's age, this could never have been more than one or two decades ago. *Jiub has his original voice from when encountered in the Soul Cairn. He is the only Dunmer since Morrowind to have this voice. Although the voice was to be originally included in , it was cut from the finalized game. Appearances * * * de:Jiub (Dawnguard) es:Jiub (Dawnguard) ja:Jiub (Dawnguard) pl:Jiub (Skyrim) Category:Saints Category:Skyrim: Deceased Characters Category:Dawnguard: Soul Cairn Characters Category:Dawnguard: Quest Givers